Fifty
by Lumendea
Summary: The Doctor and Donna landed fifty years off target on the planet Tyrofn, which usually wouldn't have had the result it did on this planet. He had landed them right in the middle of a religious fanatical era and Donna had said the wrong thing in the center of the market.


by Lumendea

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who and do not profit from the creation of this story

AN: Another very old cleaned up drabble. Remember that if you enjoy my stuff to look up my original works The Iron Soul series by J.M. Briggs.

…..

The Doctor and Donna landed fifty years off target on the planet Tyrofn, which usually wouldn't have had the result it did on this planet. In fifty years the political, economic and religious setups of Tyrofn had undergone a massive shift. He had landed them right in the middle of a religious fanatical era and Donna had said the wrong thing in the center of the market. As much as he appreciated her company in the TARDIS, the former bride in white had not changed her ways. Most days he was happy for that, but this was not one of them.

"So how are you doing to get us out of here?" Donna asked for the third time and again he sighed and laid his head back against the stone wall they were bound to with energy binds.

He was a Time Lord locked in a police station for civil disobedience. Taking a deep breath, the Doctor calmly said again,

"We're going to wait and see what the situation is here Donna, no point in causing more trouble for ourselves if they're going to let us go in two hours."

He heard her mutter something angrily under her breath, but she stopped as the door swung open. The heavy set guard stepped inside and smirked at them which caused another round of muttering from Donna.

"Doctor, your wife is here to bail you and the loud mouth out."

"Loud mouth?!" Donna shrieked angrily.

Blinking in surprise, the Doctor managed to nod and say, "Oh good, good. Mind letting us down then."

The guard nodded and pulled down the switch next to the door, releasing the energy binds. Rubbing his wrists, the Doctor frowned thoughtfully, wondering just what was happening. Donna stomped over to him with a confused and uneasy look.

"You're married?!" she hissed in a low voie.

"No, but keep that quiet," he answered quickly as they walked past the guard, "I need to find out who-"

The Doctor froze as they turned the corner to the main office, and was completely unable to move. His respository bypass system kicked into gear, but even that wasn't enough to snap him out of his stunned shock. Donna's frown deepened and she poked his arm roughly.

"Oi Spaceman! Doctor are you all right?"

When he didn't answer, she followed his gaze to see a young blonde woman leaning against the main counter waiting for something. To Donna she looked completely normal and she wasn't sure what had the Doctor in such a state. Then the woman turned towards them as if sensing their gaze and grinned at them.

"It's impossible," the Doctor whispered next to Donna, his voice quivering.

The young woman's smile softened and her brown eyes took in the Doctor carefully as she walked over to them. With a tongue on teeth smile, she held out her hand to Donna.

"Hello Donna, I'm Rose. Nice to meet you . . . again."

Donna blinked at her and was about to ask her something when Rose rolled her eyes at the Doctor and pulled his head down for a kiss. Laughing, Donna stepped back as the Doctor's eyes widened in shock. Snorting, Donna tried to tell herself to look away as the Doctor began returning the kiss and pulled Rose closer to him. She had to jump back when the Doctor picked Rose up around the waist and swung her around, grinning his head off.

Rose smiled at him and put a finger on his lips to stop his questions, "One, no I'm not your Rose, I'm from a ways down in your time line when you will find a way through the void so don't stress about it. Two, yes I'm your wife," She lifted up her left hand to show a golden band on her finger, "Fifty years tonight in fact, which means I have an anniversary dinner to get back to." Before the Doctor could say anything, she kissed him again quickly, "Three: the Asurians in the 75th century can do amazing things to extend a human life span and four: I'll see you soon."

Giving him a huge grin, Rose turned on her heel and left the police station. Donna rolled her eyes at the Doctor who was staring at the doors in shock. He blinked slowly as a smile took over his face.

"Oh that, that's just brilliant," the Doctor cheered, earning him dark looks from all the officers.

"Yeah that's great," Donna agreed as she looked around at the police and guards, "So you know you get the girl, can we go now?"


End file.
